


Dad Duties

by Mostly_Marvel_Musings



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostly_Marvel_Musings/pseuds/Mostly_Marvel_Musings
Summary: I was so inspired by a super adorable fic written by @just-the-hiddles for this one, thank you Liz for letting me use this trope! Hope you like it!
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Dad Duties

“You sure you want to do this?” you questioned, fixing your hair and make-up, watching Tony through the mirror, who was pacing about the bedroom, looking lost and anxious.

“Are you doubting my skills as a father?” raising an eyebrow, he smirked, recovering his previous expression.

Morgan was fast asleep in her room, it was her naptime for another hour. She’d been almost too ecstatic when you told her your plans of leaving her alone with her Dad. She loved him more than you, and she had no problems announcing that to everyone who did or didn’t ask.

“No, I’m just worried she’s going to break the house and you’re gonna let her.”

Finishing up, you turned and walked over to him, linking your arms behind his neck, while his went around your hips.

“Call me if you need me okay?”

“I won’t. We’ll be fine, go have fun for once.” Tony reassured, pulling you in for a kiss. A quick squeeze of his bum and a wink later, you made it out of the house.

“Don’t blow shit up.”

You had made plans of meeting with your family for dinner and a much needed catching-up after months of cancelling and delaying. If you had dismissed this time around though, they’d kill you, you were positive.

Your parents’ home was a good hour-long drive away from the lake house, which worried you initially – not having been away from your baby for that span of time. After much convincing, you agreed when Tony offered to give you updates every half an hour of the goings-on.

Driving out on the relatively empty, plain and sure roads with soft music playing in your car as evening approached relaxed you. The trees that had changed colours, from lush green to a fiery orange brown – your favourite season. The crisp, chilly air demanded a warm sweater be worn and the heater to stay on at all times.

…

“Look Daddy! I can fly!”

Tony’s heart lurched up in his throat as he bolted up the stairs from his basement lab to find his four year old gliding a good two feet in the air, her tiny feet strapped on an upgraded hover board – his own creation, her face lit up in glee as the board flew over the coffee table in the living room. He was secretly proud that she was taking after him in this department.

Cursing under his breath, he saw no signs of Peter – who was called an hour after you left as backup, when Morgan threw a tantrum for being denied ice-cream for supper. 

Peter rushed in the room looking horrified and guilty as he begged Morgan to get down who was shouting with joy at this point, balancing herself impressively on the board.

“So much for backup Parker. I’m working on something important for (Y/N) here.”

“I’m sorry Mr Stark, I—I got a call from Ned and he had this new experiment idea about my web shooters and we were gonna—” Peter rambled on.

“For Mommie? Can I help pwease?”

“Please don’t tell Miss (Y/L/N). She’ll kill me.”

“Yeah you and I both. Don’t let this little monster out of your sight. Its pizza for dinner if you and Maguna don’t break anything. Now come on, who wants to help me help me test some repulsors?”

He knew it was sleeping on the couch if you found out about all this, but he was willing to take the risk. Shooting Morgan a wink, he walked downstairs with Peter and Morgan to complete his anniversary gift for you.

…

“I’m back!” you called out, placing your car keys in the bowl, you looked around the empty living room for signs of your husband or daughter. The dimly-lit room looked almost too well put together. Typically it looked like the house had survived a hurricane. Hearing the distinct giggles of your child from her room upstairs, you made your way up there.

Upon opening the door, you saw Peter and Tony putting finishing touches on a large blanket fort on the floor, while Morgan sat on her bed, critiquing their work. The sight warming your heart.

“Hi Miss (Y/L/N)!” Peter exclaimed, as your daughter sprinted from the bed to hug your legs.

“It’s Mrs Stark now kid.” Tony corrected, rolling his eyes.

“Hey Pete, how are you?”

Picking Morgan up while she hurriedly whispered in your ear, you walked up to Tony to place a chaste kiss to his lips.

“How was dinner?”

“Wonderful! It felt so good to get out, drive, and talk about non-kid things. I needed it.”

“See! You should listen to your husband more often.” Tony shrugged with a smug look on his face, while Morgan wriggled out of your arms to join Peter.

Taking this opportunity, Tony took your hand and walked you to your shared bedroom.

“So, how’d it go? Peter was called for backup, I’m assuming.”

**“I ran you a warm bath since it’s freezing outside.”**

He beamed ignoring the question and pointing proudly towards the bathroom which was smelling quite divine, as the scent of lavender wafted out reaching your nostrils.

“Ah just what I need! Seriously though, did she give you a hard time?” you probed again, getting suspicious as Tony turned fidgety, helping you out of your clothes.

“Not at all. In fact, when you come out, **I’ve got the biggest, comfiest blanket for us to share** for a movie night!” He tumbled over his words, fuelling more doubt.

“Enough with the bribes, Stark. You know they don’t work on me. Spill.” Crossing your arms over your chest, you waited.

“We broke our coffee table by accident, and Morgan cut herself on one of my tools.” He confessed, looking utterly guilty, brown eyes avoiding yours.

You wanted to be mad at him for allowing Morgan in the lab, and for being careless, but he looked too damn adorable, plus you were certain he took care of her afterwards, he was a wonderful father.

“Oh I know.”

“What?”

“Your daughter is terrible at keeping secrets. She said something about helping you with an ‘annersary’ gift.” Air quoting her misspelled word, you stifled a giggle as Tony mumbled about ‘not trusting his own kid on top secret projects’.

“I’m sorry honey.” Placing a kiss to your forehead, Tony hung his head in defeat.

After getting ridding yourself of all clothes, you stepped in the soothing warm water, and held out your hand after settling in.

“Well, you can start making up to me by joining me in the bath…”

“Yes dear.”

“So what did you guys have for dinner? If you say the words ‘ice-cream’ Tony…”

“Yeah, I think I’m gonna head out.”

He stopped stripping mid-way and ran out of the bathroom, leaving you pissed off and alone in the tub.

…

**Author's Note:**

> I was so inspired by a super adorable fic written by @just-the-hiddles for this one, thank you Liz for letting me use this trope! Hope you like it!


End file.
